


Echoes

by genarti



Series: old drabbles and ficlets [1]
Category: The Dark Is Rising
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-20
Updated: 2004-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 18:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genarti/pseuds/genarti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stanton family, like most, have things in common.  Written in November, 2004.  Short fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

Max props his feet on his desk, leaning back at a rather precarious angle, and hums tunelessly under his breath. It resolves itself soon into something he's heard Paul play; Bach, maybe. A notebook lies open on his lap, the page slowly filling with abortive thumbnail sketches.

At last one emerges that he likes, and he sets to work refining it, tweaking the composition. It's one of the rare pictures that simply spring into his mind, with no reference nor clear inspiration. A tall golden man, antlered, owl-eyed. His face is cold, lined, cruel without malice. Not quite human, even in posture. A bit like that odd Jamaican mask Will got for Christmas and birthday this year, come to think of it, though Max would not have consciously thought to put that face on this figure standing among snowy Chiltern trees as if he had grown from them.

Tomorrow he will show the sketch to his tutor. "The Hunter," he thinks idly. That seems like a good name for it.


End file.
